Clandestine Affections
by kira-chan's imagination
Summary: Neji and Hinata Hyuuga must hide their love for each other, but what happens when a little spy happens to be peering in on some of their intimate moments? Would this intruder possibly destroy the small chance they have at happiness together? NejixHina
1. Spy in training

Clandestine Affections

**AN: So! This is my first NejixHina fic! This could be a one-shot if you like- the first chapter is just a lemon/lime-ish thing in the training field. So read on, faithful readers. Read on.**

**This story is pretty much in an alternate universe where the Chuunin exams fight between Neji and Hinata never happens and where Hinata is still the chosen heir, at first, for the Hyuuga main house. Lemon(s): One in the first second chapter. Others to come, possibly.**

**Warnings: Hyuugacest, Domestic Violence. Don't like one or both, don't read. This is my 1****st**** NejixHina pairing. Be nice? No flames, please; they will just be donated to my 'Wanna buy a yaoi?' fund.**

**About my other 2 stories: THEY ARE NOT DEAD. I just have writer's block. I'll finish soon though; don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Kishimoto-san to you? No, I don't; you can take my word for it. I do NOT own Naruto. If I did, lets just say there would be **_**small**_** changes and some added episodes… and it couldn't be aired on cartoon network anymore…**

:--:

Hinata had been out in the training grounds seven kilometers away from the Hyuuga compound for around four hours, working on her newest gentle fist technique. Neji preferred training earlier in the morning as the sun was rising, but Hinata preferred to train in the evenings. Neji sat at the edge of the training grounds, watching his Hinata-sama with a loving expression on his face.

Finally when he knew she had her byakugan inactivated, he crept up behind her and pounced, bringing them both to the ground, but landing with him conveniently on top. Straddling her hips, he had a hand on the ground on either side of her head, pinning her under him. She squeaked in surprise and desperately tried to keep herself upright, but to no avail because her cousin was indeed stronger than she.

"Nii-san! Don't scare me like that!" Hinata said without her usual stutter. She never had one when alone with Neji. It was only an act for everyone else; he was the only one she showed her true personality to.

"I'm sorry, my dear Hinata-sama." Neji said with a slight smirk, but didn't get off.

"Neji, get off." Hinata sighed. She wasn't finished with training for the day yet.

"No." Neji said with a flirtatious smile.

"Neji-san, I order you to get off me." Hinata joked.

"And if I don't?" Neji asked in mock defiance.

"Then I shall have to punish you." Hinata said, then finally couldn't help herself but to let out a giggle. She could never seem to keep a serious façade when messing around with her lover. Maybe training could wait... Neji just lifted one eyebrow at the last comment as if to say 'Oh? Do tell.'

They always played with their roles in the family when together. Hinata would be the Hyuuga heiress and pretend she actually had power over her dear Neji-koi. Then Neji would always play the defiant branch-cousin trying to take advantage of her.

"So what punishment would I receive if I did… Say… this?" Neji asked as he walked his fingers up, one by one from her belly button to in-between her breasts, to finally stroke her collarbone that had been exposed as her jacket was disarranged in Neji's initial pounce.

"Oh… that is forbidden. Bad Neji-san…" Hinata said, giving him a fake glare.

"Hm… and this?" Neji asked, leading the zipper down and pushing her jacket apart as he stared at her fishnet covered chest, inconveniently wrapped tightly in bindings.

"Neji-san!" Hinata playfully exclaimed. "You're just looking for trouble today aren't you?"

"Aren't I always?" Neji rolled his eyes. Then taking advantage of being in the position they were currently in, he said, "So try to punish this." He consumed her lips in a hot, lustful kiss. She initially moaned in protest but the returned the kiss, parting her lips. Neji snaked his hands up her top, pulling on the end of the bindings. They were keeping him from something he wanted very badly right now.

"Nii-kun, not here…" Hinata said, breaking the kiss and stilling the hand that was trying to pull her bindings loose. "Hina-hime, we're surrounded by trees and seven kilometers away from the family. You don't need to worry…" Neji comforted with the added nickname.

Hinata considered these facts thoughtfully, and then nodded with a smile. She pulled him down on top of her in a searing kiss. He pushed off her jacket and fishnet shirt that she gladly shed. Then he went back to her bindings. It just took too damn long. And he was growing with need and impatience. "Oh screw it." He muttered, withdrawing a kunai from his kunai pouch.

"Neji?!" Hinata exclaimed in surprise and confusion. He swiftly slid the kunai along her bindings at the crevice of cleavage as not to injure her in the process. They fell clean in two.

"Neji!" She said, covering up in reflex.

"They were in the way." Neji said with a shrug, pulling her hands away and trailing kisses down her neck.

"But…I-ooh…have to wear them…Ohh Neji… back to the compound!" She said between moans and gasps as Neji sucked on several places he knew made her squirm.

"Just run in and say you need to bathe. You probably will when we're finished anyway." Neji said, again in a very nonchalant way but with a smirk.

Hinata giggled and rolled her eyes at his somewhat perverted comment. "Off." She said, pulling his top up. He threw it off, and then kissed her on the lips, pushing his tongue past them.

Hinata sighed and traced her hands over the muscles in his back that tensed at her touch. She loved the feel of his skin.

His kisses trailed south then onto her right breast where he ran his tongue around the little hardening bud then took it into his mouth.

"Ah-hh!" Hinata gasped, weaving her hands into his hair. Her whole body was aching for Neji's touch now. He sucked and occasionally lightly nipped at her breast then moved to the other, giving it the same attention. "Please… Neji…Hmph" Hinata tried to say, lifting her hips up a little to meet with his.

He ground his hips onto hers, letting the bulge in his pants make her plead and moan for more. He just loved the sounds she made. His hands unbuttoned her pants and pushed them down to her knees. She attempted undoing his. "No, only you for now." Neji said, and then went back to placing kisses all over her upper body. "Okay…" she agreed. "Just enjoy it." Neji said in a loving voice, stroking a singer finger through her underwear. She wantonly opened her legs a bit wider, wanting nothing to separate them. He took this movement as a message and her underwear met the rest of her clothes down by her knees as he ran his hand lightly along her folds.

"Neji…" she panted. He was teasing her.

"Yes, Hina-koi?" She just whined as a response. "What do you want me to do, my dear?"

"Please…"

"Say it." He wanted her to ask for it; he needed to hear her pleas.

"Touch me…" she breathed.

He sunk a finger into her hot core, feeling her feminine muscles clench around him with feverous contractions and pulsing as she gasped. She mewled as he pulled his finger back out to the fist knuckle then pushed it back in, joined with a second finger.

"Ohh Neji…f-faster…" She said in a whirlwind of pleasure. His hand kneaded her breast and he increased his speed. She squirmed in ecstasy, whining and moaning. Going faster yet, she could feel the familiar coil wrap up in her lower abdomen. Neji heard her moans start to gain a higher pitch and the hand on her breast traveled down to her clit that he massaged in time with the movement of his fingers.

She yelled out his name as the deep abyss of pleasure consumed her, brought on by her climax. She clenched around Neji's fingers. He continued moving them slowly, letting her ride out every wave her orgasm brought.

Coming down from her high, she kissed him sensually slipping her tongue into his mouth. "I love you…" she said breathlessly.

"I love you too, my Hina-chan." Neji said, caressing her sides as his hands returned upward. He then put the two fingers that were slick with her fluids into his mouth, cleaning them. Hinata gave him a strange look, but then he said "What? It tastes good." He kissed her, laying his tongue on hers. Then he pulled away. "See?"

She just giggled and kissed him again.

**-POV Change-**

Hanabi just sat in the bushes with a disgusted look on her face. She had heard and seen everything. Her sister and cousin together? Revolting. _**Sickening.**_

Should she tell on them? _'No…'_ she thought, her evil little mind churning with thought. _'I have better uses for this particular secret.'_

**Oware.**

**Chapter two will be up soon.**

**Review!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note

So I know people hate it when someone does this... but I'm really sorry, everyone… My inspiration for this story has well, kicked the bucket.

Anyone that feels up to adopting and finishing this story, feel free to. Just review on this author's note and I'll be sure message you.

Sorry about it, and thanks!


End file.
